


Next Time

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: Based on thisthis gif set. Derek's surprised, but so is Stiles, and neither is complaining.





	Next Time

Derek kind of figured if they were going to kiss, it was going to be a heated moment. Something would have to drive their adrenalin to actually do it. Derek had been thinking about it for a while, but every time they had a moment alone, he’d get nervous.

When they did kiss, it was after the creature came close to ripping Derek’s throat out, but Stiles shot it multiple times. Stiles dropped the gun and ran to check on Derek, who was wiping blood away from his already healed neck.

Derek looked up at Stiles, and Stiles just climbed on top of Derek, kissing him. No one else was with them, and Derek only knew this because no one was making a sound to them.

Derek gripped Stiles’s hips, shoving him close, while Stiles held his neck and shoulders for support. All Derek could think about was holding Stiles closer, and just getting more. He couldn’t differentiate between the adrenalin and being turned on, until seconds later, both their bodies answered just that.

They held each other tightly as they both gasped their orgasms out. Derek wasn’t even totally aware him and Stiles were rutting against each other the whole time. Derek laid back, helping Stiles fall with him, and Stiles slipped off of him, laying down beside him.

“Well,” Stiles huffed through his heavy breathing, “That was… um..”

“Yep.” Derek breathing equally heavy, but also kind of stunned from what just happened. A moment passed between them of silence.

“Do you think next time we’ll actually get our clothes off?” Stiles asked. Next time? Derek was definitely confused because he didn’t think Stiles would be okay with what just happened, let alone want a next time.

Derek got up on his forearms to look over at Stiles, “Definitely.” And Stiles jumped up to kiss Derek again.


End file.
